


Light fears death

by azareus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, MU, Poetic, Post-Canon, interpret their relationship however you want, mildly poetic??, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, not really a ship fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareus/pseuds/azareus
Summary: L and Light meet in MU
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Light fears death

How beautifully ironic it is that Light feared death. Light feared death while he clasped several other lives innocent and guilty, right at the palm of his hands. Light feared death while calling out the names of his own victims,

_ Where are you? What are you? Why won’t you help me?_

Light didn’t even know his own name.

_ Kira _

Was that who he was?The names of his victims are fading away from his tongue, all there is left is the taste of guilt. 

Was this a subject of death? Or..perhaps light had forgotten his true name long before those bullets pierced through his flesh.

_ Ah, it must be happening_

The shadow of the rusty metal and the dusty walls start to blur into grey. 

Light feels like his breath should’ve quickened, his heart should have tensed, but it simply did it not. He was dead. And just like promised, he was in nothingness.

“Light Yagami,”

Light’s head was thrown back in an instant at the mention of that name, the feeling of his scalp being pulled from each strands of his brown hair was merely an illusion. But the sight before him was the last bit of sanity light had left, he stretches his arm trying desperately to reach it.

His fist curled into the white shirt belonging to the other and it was then that light’s eyes adjusted at the sickly looking man, Hair unkept and eyes sunken low, his back hunched and hands placed inside his pockets. A sudden burst of familiarity strikes the god, a familiarity he craved so dearly.

“L?”

Lights tongue hits his inner lower teeth and a string of names rapidly flashed through his mind. He was remembering, the names of his victims have now returned. He clutched his hair tightly, dropping to his knees. 

Light felt like screaming, but the world was so quiet.

......

Naomi Misora

Ray Penber

Kiyomi Takeda

Teru Mikami

Misa Amane

L Lawliet

Light Yagami

Oh... it all makes sense now

“Well, I guess you know my real name now” L’s lips quirked up. He was smiling, but light was not stupid, the smile was an obvious mask to hide the bittersweet atmosphere they’ve both created.

Light answers with silence, “How odd, Your name is in that list too isn’t it?”

“Could it be that Light is his own victim?”

Light again answers with more silence, peering up the figure standing above him. He feels that the silence appropriate the vast emptiness around them.

“You know, it’s quite unfair” L starts again,

“You have always known what this place of nothing is, When you killed me-“ Light flinches lightly at the mention of his own crime.

“-I had to wait here for what seemed like forever without knowing anything, and you know more than anyone that I hate not knowing things”

“But,” L extends his hand towards light, pulling him back into a standing position. He was eye level with L, and it makes sense, they had always been equals no matter.

“-It’s quite alright, you’re here now aren’t you? You’re dead, just like me” Light sighs and turns his head away from L, staring at the nothing that surrounds the two.

“Would you still like to be my friend, Light?”

Light feared death once, but now he feared a life he once lived.

-

  
  


_ All humans, without exception, eventually die. _

_ After they die the place they go is MU (nothingness) _

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty and I wrote it at 3 AM but I feel like posting it so there you have it


End file.
